guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hunted!
It is clear that this page should not be deleted. Hunted! is a valid quest. Content should be added as necessary. Agreed, I would have added something but i JUST completed the quest =/ --Thelordofblah 00:09, 29 October 2006 (CDT) Is it possible that this quest is only available for Nightfall-created characters? My character was a Factions one and I've never seen it. I came over with a Canthan character, but completing it did NOT result in ascension. I'm still told I need to ascend or be Weh no Su to change my secondary profession. It appears this is ascension for Elonian characters only.Cyrogenic 14:25, 10 December 2006 (CST) :Right, the quest is available to non-NF characters, but it does not result in Ascension for them. I used a Tyrian Ele to confirm this. — HarshLanguage 15:54, 15 December 2006 (CST) ::Yeah same, Ritualist denied, perhaps its worth a note this only holds true for NF natives? --CKaz 00:05, 1 January 2007 (CST) :::Done and done :) --24.250.248.144 21:52, 10 January 2007 (CST) Why does the Reward Dialogie have "...but I've heard Nerashi has returned with word of Koss's ''sic fate"? The spelling of "Koss's" is correct, ie referring to the fate of Koss, so saying "Koss's fate" is correct english grammer as I learnt it. --Wolfie 18:00, 8 February 2007 (CST) :Ask 5 different English scholars to sit down and discuss whether or not Koss's or Koss' is correct, and they will probably die from old age. The official word on the possessive form of a proper name that ends in "s" is that there is no official word. :P GrammarNazi 12:36, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::hehe, ok, so guess this just falls into the "''depends which english teacher you had" category, best it be left as is then. --Wolfie 19:46, 17 February 2007 (CST) Ascension What is the big deal about this quest? In prof u complete the ancient ritual of Ascension in Factions u become Weh no su which is Ascension. But in NF u complete a quest in which you establish a sanctuary that isnt even hard. In prof and factions Ascension is atleast a little challenge but in NF its very ez. I think they should have made a different way of Ascension in NF. ----Ssj2TrunksB :Well, at least it's easy. Can you also gain ascension this way with a prophecies character? So, to do this instead of doing the three missions and Augury Rock? ::I just completed this quest with my dervish and did not receive the ability to change my 2nd profession. Are there other requirements for this? 69.112.29.153 01:59, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::You also have to learn/buy a new secondary profession, just in case you didn't... After you've done first part of Command Post quest, a profession changer NPC will be at your Command Post. This worked for me, as I just created RP Dervish about 5 days ago. J Striker 08:55, 4 March 2008 (UTC) If I understand correctly this article is saying that I cant just do this quest to ascend on my prophocies char instead of doing all three missions? :Correct. Prophecies characters ascend in Prophecies. 02:07, 11 March 2008 (UTC) I have an Elonian character that I'm going for survivor, so I wanted the 50,000xp Ascension. Do you have to ascend first to get the 50,000xp in prophecies or is it possible to do Hunted and then try to ascend? Help would be great if anyone's done this before. Kickback 01:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :After you complete this quest or become Weh No Su, you can no longer get the additional experience anymore. So, you have to do the Prophecies ascension first if you want 50,000 XP. Good luck ascending. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 01:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot :) Kickback 12:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Video by Video —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 195.241.226.225 (talk • ) 01:36, 23 December 2009 (UTC).